


MatsuHana 2

by ShadowDahlia



Series: Haikyuu College Au on Insta [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Exhibitionism, M/M, Porn, Porn Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDahlia/pseuds/ShadowDahlia
Summary: "Hey, guys! Let’s just say... The day was successful," Mattsun heard the streamer say.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Series: Haikyuu College Au on Insta [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930300
Kudos: 257





	MatsuHana 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Haikyuu College au on Insta, you can find it [here](https://www.instagram.com/haikyuu_college.au/?hl=de).  
> If you haven‘t read my au, there might be parts of this work you don’t understand.

Mattsun sat on his bed, laptop in front of him as always. He felt more guilty than ever, because ever since the incident a few minutes ago, he knew that the streamer was in fact his friend. 

On the other hand he however couldn’t contain his excitement.

When the screen lit up, Mattsun saw his friend sitting in front of the camera naked. 

But in contrast to the other streams, Hiro sat on the floor and already had a raging boner because of the vibrator in him.

"Hey, guys! Let’s just say... The day was successful," Mattsun heard the streamer say.

His voice was a bit different again because of the voice changer.

"As promised I kept the vibrator in me the whole day and my best friend almost caught me..." Hiro moaned as he started pushing the toy in and out of his hole.

"He found the control... ahhhh - and started playing with it. It was - ahhh - hot," Hiro added while rolling his hips. 

When Mattsun heard the word hot his breath stopped for a second, since his cock started throbbing. Quickly pulling it out of his boxers, Mattsun started stroking himself. 

The comment section kind of made him feel even more thrilled because it was overflowing things like:  
\- Let your best friend fuck you the next time  
\- Invite your friend  
\- I‘m sure you‘ll like his cock if he ever fucks you

While Mattsun slowly continued stroking his dick, Hiro on the other side of the screen turned around so that his ass was directly in front of the camera. 

Pulling the vibrator out, he moaned,  
"I need something bigger."

Mattsun saw how Hiro grabbed a huge black dildo and it made him even harder. The thought of his friend shoving the enormous toy inside made his mind go blank. 

Hiro quickly fixated the dildo on the floor and poured lube on it, before he started kneeling to line himself up above it. 

Slowly sinking down, Hiro moaned,  
"Ahhhh - I love being filled."

As soon as Hiro completely sunk down, he started bouncing up and down as if his life depended on it. 

Seeing the toy disappear in his friend over and over again, made Mattsun hot, so that he also began to let out quiet groans.

"I wish I had a real cock..." Hiro moaned exaggeratedly as he also began to play with his nipple piercings. 

This stream was definitely more intense than any other Mattsun had seen before. 

While watching Hiro‘s bouncing cock, Mattsun began stroking himself even faster. It was a beautiful sight how the precum smeared around his dick piercing.

"Please continue watching me. I love being watched, it makes me harder," Hiro moaned, still pushing himself up and down the huge toy.

A few minutes later, he grabbed a new vibrator and moaned out of breath,  
"Should I also put it inside?"

Mattsun could here it in his voice that Hiro was smiling saying that.

 _That kinky motherfucker_ , he thought while continuing to stroke himself.

"I‘m gonna do double penetration if you leave more hearts for me," Hiro moaned suggestively. 

He had never done that before in a stream, so Mattsun quickly left 5 hearts, not caring that it just cost him $25.

It was for a good cause.

It was for Hiro.

Thanking all the followers who gifted him hearts, Hiro began lubing up the second vibrator. For that he stopped bouncing for a minute and completely sat down on the huge black dildo.

"It’s so deep..." he whispered as he softly pressed his stomach with his hand. 

Finishing lubing up the vibrator, Hiro quickly removed the black dildo from the floor.

"I‘m going to show you my stretched asshole really close," he moaned as he turned around lay on his stomach. 

His head suddenly appeared in the frame for a short second, so that Mattsun recognized his friend‘s pink hair. It was so quickly out of the frame again that nobody was able to recognize his face, but Mattsun was 100% sure that the pink hair he had just seen belonged to his friend. 

His thoughts were interrupted again when Hiro lifted his bottom up, ass directly in front of the camera. He then quickly shoved the black dildo back inside him, while letting out another exaggerated moan. 

After lubing his fingers up, he also pushed one digit inside to prepare himself for the second toy. With the other hand he slowly began fucking himself again, pushing the dildo in and out. 

After a minute passed Hiro added a second digit. Mattsun was shocked how much he was able to take, since his asshole really looked painfully stretched. 

Maybe Hiro also had a pain kink next to his exhibitionism one.

"I‘m sooooo full," Hiro moaned loudly, while even shoving a third digit inside. 

The comment section was again overflowing with „praises“.

\- I want a bitch like him who can take whatever I give him  
\- You‘re fucking yourself so good, you little slut  
\- I would pay to fuck a bottom like that  
\- I wish I could shove my fat cock inside you, pretty boy

After a while Hiro finally decided that he was prepared enough and took his three fingers out. He then quickly grabbed the vibrator and lined it up.

"Look closely," he moaned, as he slowly pushed the tip in. His legs began to shake, but Hiro didn’t stop forcing the vibrator inside. 

When he finally managed to push the whole thing in and got used to it, he even went a step further. He grabbed two remotes, one for the dildo and one for vibrator.

"If you want me to push both slides up to the max, leave more hearts," he moaned. 

Mattsun immediately left 5 hearts, once again costing him $25.

Seeing that people paid again, Hiro pushed both slide controls up. While the vibrator obviously started to vibrate, the dildo began moving back and forth.

"The dildo has a fucking function..." Hiro grinned while wiggling his ass. You could hear it in his voice that he was excited. 

While the vibrator and dildo did their job, Hiro was lying on the ground, ass still up, but not moving at all for a few minutes. Only loud moans escaped his lips, signaling that he didn’t pass out yet.

"I‘m g-gonna die like this," he whined, being clearly fucked out of his mind. 

Mattsun couldn’t imagine how overwhelming it must be to get fucked while also feeling vibrations deep inside. 

When several comments demanded that Hiro should start fucking himself harder, he did what he was told. Not even hesitating a second, he grabbed the vibrator and moved it along with the dildo‘s rhythm.

"I‘m g-gonna cum..." he moaned as his legs started trembling even more.

Mattsun on the other side of the stream was so turned on that he could also orgasm any second. But he wanted to cum with Hiro together, so he slowed down his movements until his friend finally let out a loud scream and came just from behind. White strings of cum landed on Mattsun’s upperbody, while Hiro‘s seeds landed all over the floor. 

Catching his breath, Hiro finally pulled out both toys and spread his ass cheeks apart to show his wrecked hole to his followers.

"That was my way of thanking you," he whispered as he pushed his ass further into the camera. 

A minute later, he finally said his goodbyes to the watchers, before turning the camera off.

This was it.

The hottest stream Mattsun‘s ever seen.  
But at the same time a feeling of massive guilt started building up in him.


End file.
